


TakaRitsu Week 2020

by adios_cowboy (orphan_account)



Series: TakaRitsu Week [1]
Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: (just a little bit lmao), (not really an AU but it's set in the past), Alternate Universe - High School, Amusement Parks, Angst, Awkward Dates, Canon Compliant, Depressed Takano Masamune, First Crush, First Love, Hopeful Onodera Ritsu, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Laughter, M/M, Moe Takano Masamune, Past Relationship(s), Suggestive Themes, Unhealthy Relationships, fun dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25615327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/adios_cowboy
Summary: TakaRitsu Week drabbles for 2020
Relationships: Onodera Ritsu/Takano Masamune
Series: TakaRitsu Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856740
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Day 1 - Past/High School

There was something about Masamune that never felt right to Ritsu. He loves Masamune greatly, there’s no denying it, but it so often feels like his boyfriend doesn’t feel the same; It’s like he’s somewhere else entirely, somewhere void in his own head. Ritsu has always wanted to save him from that darkness, knows there’s something consuming him. He doesn’t feel like he’s enough.  
  
_Sometimes it feels like it’s his fault. He must be doing something wrong._  
  
It must be him in need then, right? Ritsu decides he’s overthinking it, that he can’t assume or judge Masamune’s own feelings without talking about it directly. This night he plans to sleep over to do just that, because all in all he thinks they both need a little saving.   
  
Ritsu has been in love with Masamune longer than he should ever have. He’s crushed on him for years, hoped for something resembling requited. He’s tried dating other people, but it made him sick, sick enough that he can’t even accept someone as gentle and perfect as An. It must crush them all, he thinks. He doesn’t know why it’s never enough.  
  
They don’t talk tonight. They just sleep.  
  
In the morning Masamune is gone, the covers underneath have gone cold. Ritsu lays in it, nearly bathes in it because somehow he thinks he deserves it. He sometimes has to wonder why he misses Masamune so much when he’s not too far away. He wonders why he misses him at all when it’s clear Masamune wouldn’t long for him either way.  
  
It’s when he sits up in Masamune’s bed that he feels lonelier than ever. _  
__  
_  
  
  
He invites Masamune to his house today. His parents are gone for a trip, something they hardly ever do. It’s the perfect chance. He wants Masamune himself, he wants him to be the one to hold on dearly this time. Masamune doesn’t hesitate to say yes. It’s almost surprising.   
  
Ritsu has guessed that Masamune has had plenty of dating experience, but he doesn’t seem to have much love in his heart. That, or he doesn’t know a way of showing it. He thinks he can change that, just maybe.  
  
When they’re in Ritsu’s room, it feels more intimate than it should. It feels like things are suddenly changed, completely turned around. His eyelashes flutter when Masamune moves in to kiss him, so much softer than before. Not rushed.  
  
“Senpai?”   
  
He eyes the way Masamune’s hands are shaking, just slightly. He wishes he could talk, say anything, tell Ritsu how he feels, _anything._ There must be so much going on and he just _has to know._ He wants to be the one Masamune can trust, he wants Masamune to trust someone in general. He doesn’t want him to be alone anymore.   
  
Masamune’s eyes close and Ritsu notices how long his eyelashes are. He’s so beautiful it makes Ritsu’s cheeks flush, just slightly.   
  
“I want you.” Masamune whispers. It’s hoarse and a little bit broken but Ritsu can feel something in there. He can sense the pure feeling in it.   
  
Could it be love…  
  
He can only hope, kissing Masamune again. He’s never the one to initiate but it feels like a need at this point. A must.   
  
Masamune eases into it, letting Ritsu push him back just a little, thighs straddling him on his bed as his kisses move lower. Each gentle kiss across Masamune’s neck sparks a tiny flinch, like he’s the one who’s never been touched before. It seems no one has ever been gentle with him.  
  
It’s all turned around fairly quick, Masamune maneuvering Ritsu onto his back, both of them tangled into the sheets now. But it’s still gentle, still so soft he could cry. Masamune’s hand slips under Ritsu’s shirt, caressing his skin like he really is something precious. When they kiss this time, Masamune smiles into it. They laugh together, not really knowing why. It could be love, it could be something so silly, it could be anything. He just knows he feels safe here. He feels safe in Masamune’s arms, half asleep or wide awake. He wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.   
  
Everything is so sweet and so new and warm and _safe_ , and he ends up asleep past morning.   
  
In the afternoon when Ritsu wakes up, Masamune’s outer jacket is wrapped over his naked body, slipping past his shoulders. He left again, the sheets not as cold but just as lonely. Ritsu was hoping he’d stay a little longer. He misses him already.   
  
_I want you._ _  
__  
_ He remembers that soft, broken voice. He wonders if it’s even real anymore.  
  
  
  
  
Ritsu doesn’t know what they are, what they’re supposed to be. Are they really together, are they dating? They’re supposed to be, but he doesn’t think this is how it goes. He’s not sure anymore if Masamune ever even loved him.   
  
It’s not fair that Masamune is all he thinks about, all he ever dreams of. Ritsu doesn’t know how it’ll ever go away.   
  
He’s sick of cold covers and lonely mornings, he’s sick of his mind being played around like this. In the end he guesses he’s the only one who really _wants._ They need to talk, seriously this time, and Ritsu brings it up the next time they meet in the library.   
  
Like always, Masamune agrees with ease. Invites him to his place again. Masamune’s parents are never home.   
  
They’re tangled together again, but Ritsu has to wonder if it’s the same with their feelings for each other. Are they mingled? Do they have the same meaning?   
  
In the morning, Masamune is still there.  
  
The sheets feel cold anyway, it still feels empty anyway.   
  
Ritsu has to ask, has to _know_ this time. This is the last time, he promises and swears to himself. He’s so in love, he needs to confirm Masamune feels the same. It can’t all be for nothing.  
  
“Senpai,” he breathes, nervous and anxious to his core. He’s so terrified at this moment, he wonders if he should really go through with it. “Senpai, do you love me?”   
  
The room is silent. He can’t even read Masamune’s face, shadowed by the space between them. It’s when he hears the snort, the laughter and the chuckles that follow that his heart really begins to crumble. It’s been shattered already, left to dust away. He feels like crying but can’t. In instinct he attacks, not even realizing what he’s done before he’s running away, bursting through the front door.   
  
He sprints all the way home, never to look back again. He doesn’t want to feel this way ever again, never wants to love again.   
  
Ritsu’s dad gave him a choice to stay here for school. He could stay or move to England to study. It’s the perfect chance to start anew, to forget any of this happened.   
  
He decides he’ll take it.   
  
He’ll never forget him and he knows it. He wonders if Masamune will ever even think about him again. He loses his hope in being saved. 


	2. Day 2 - Clumsy/Date

Ritsu wants to be annoyed at Masamune, he really does, but he can’t help how it makes his heart race when he invites him out. He thinks he’s only ever been on actual dates with Masamune, at least ones he enjoyed. It’s so stupid and he hates how much he likes it, but his ears flush red and he lets a smile slip at the next text he gets.   
  
_ I’ll wake you up at 10 tomorrow.  _ _   
_ _   
_ The last time they went out, it was to the movies and dinner, like high schoolers. He wonders what tomorrow will be, considering it’s still in the morning but not  _ too  _ early. He can hardly fall asleep as he ponders about it in bed, tossing and turning with overwhelming anticipation.    
  
He forgets about the spare key Masamune has, woken up in the morning when his covers are practically ripped off of him. “What the-”   
  
“Onodera, you have three alarms going off, and I rang your doorbell 50 times. You’re getting worse.”   
  
He groans, now cold without his blankets and torn from a great dream. Masamune doesn’t let him dwell on it, dragging him from his mattress and nearly forcing him into the washroom.    
  
“Hurry up! We’re leaving soon.”   
  
“Ugh…” Ritsu rubs at his eyes sleepily before gaining the strength to brush his teeth. He doesn’t know why he’s even going with this exactly but finds it might just be worth it.  _ Just this time,  _ he thinks, like he does every time. It’s not long before Masamune drags on about him taking too long and practically kidnaps him into his car.    
  
For someone who complains so much about Ritsu’s bedhead, he really doesn’t give him a lot of time to get ready.    
  
“Where, uh, where are we going?” Ritsu clears his throat.    
  
“You’ll see.”   
  
And he  _ has  _ to roll his eyes, because if not he’s going to lose his temper. Masamune is always like this, full of surprises, and it just gives him anxiety. The last time this happened they ended up watching some terrible romcom about a married couple in England and it wasn’t worth his night if you were to really ask him.    
  


By the time they pull up Ritsu feels a full body shiver. When he saw this place in the corner of view he was really hoping this wouldn’t be their destination.    
  
“The amusement park?” Ritsu spits out, still in disbelief when Masamune is parked and unbuckling his seatbelt. “I’ve never even been to one, even when I was a kid-”   
  
“Even better.” Masamune snorts, walking over to the other side of his car and opening Ritsu’s door. “Now we can experience another first together.”   
  
“You’ve got to be kidding me…”   
  
Even the line is crowded when they step forward early. Ritsu can’t understand why anyone else would want to come here so early in the day. It makes sense for Masamune, seeing as he has no real sense apparently, and-   
  
“Here are your passes, sir.” A young woman hands Masamune a pair of ticket cards and then they’re both inside before Ritsu can hold his breath.    
  
The whole place is overwhelming; there’s teenagers in every corner and it makes him embarrassed to even be here. It seems that Masamune could care less as he pulls Ritsu with him to one of the most blatantly scary roller coasters they have. He contains his pride, knowing Masamune would tease him if he knew he was scared.    
  
“Seriously?” Ritsu whispers after a while of being in line with him. “Have you ever rode one of these before?”    
  
“No.”    
  
The silence lingers the more he wants to ask about it. It makes him remember how lonely Masamune was in the past, how he was neglected by his own parents. He’s probably never been to a place like this before either. Probably also why he said it was another first experience for the both of them.    
  
Ritsu gulps when they’re next in line with a bunch of other couples. Masamune steals the back seat for them and Ritsu has a terrible feeling about it.   
  
“Takano-san, isn’t this the worst seat in this case?”    
  
Masamune gives him a look and a small smile escapes him. “This is the best choice.”   
  
It’s not long after until the cart rolls up the tracks and Ritsu gets a sickening nervousness in the pit of his stomach. It’s really going up high-   
  
“Um, Takano-san…”   
  
“Relax, it’ll be fine.”   
  
The carts come to a stop, both of them at the very tip of the ramp for a few seconds before it rushes down at an abrupt speed. Ritsu’s yelp holds out strong and he squeezes his eyes shut. The wind whips past them so fast he can barely breathe. Halfway through his fear and the tight grip he has on the buckle in front of them, he registers a fit of laughter besides him.    
  
The twists and turns almost distract him completely again, but he opens his eyes to see Masamune smiling wide, his laughter breathy but real. Ritsu almost believes this horror is worth it until their upside down and his eyes are watering.   
  
“Takano-san, I really regret this!” He manages to yell out until the air deprives him of speech again.    
  
By the end of the ride his legs are like jelly and he balances on Masamune for support. He grumbles when he hears him,  _ still laughing.  _ _   
_ _   
_ “Have fun?” Masamune teases.    
  
“Screw you.”   
  
They sit down on a nearby bench to catch their breath before Masamune perks up again, the smile on his face threatening.    
  
“So, ready for the Brain Drain?”   
  
Ritsu regrets leaving his apartment to begin with. 


	3. Day 6 - TakaRitsu Day/Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is really not canon compliant and it's really short lolol

It’s when their hands touch that Masamune knows: Time is up and this is the last time he can hesitate to say it. He and Ritsu have always been strangers, up until now in the library when they reach for the same book. He’s had a crush on him forever so it’s no surprise when  _ finally- _ _  
_ _  
_ “Sa-Saga-senpai!”    
  
And he has to stop, has to pause, because  _ what? _ _  
_ _  
_ “How did you know my name?” They aren’t the words he wants to slip out, not what he ever intended. He wanted to be known and he’s here and he’s got it, but it doesn’t add up.    
  
“I-” Ritsu starts, but he doesn’t finish. It’s like every ounce of hesitation Masamune has ever shown before comes crashing down and he finds himself interrupting.    
  
“I like you.” He’s done it this time. “I love you, even.”    
  
Ritsu seems to be at a loss for words, face burning red enough to stain. Masamune thinks he might just have a chance.    
  
“Me?”    
  
Masamune smirks a little, holds back a snicker at the pure disbelief on Ritsu’s face. “Who else is here but you?”    
  
It has the world at a stand-still. It has them both staring at each other like long lost lovers. He’s never felt like this with anyone else, even the people he’s dated before. It feels like staring at the universe in the eye, the contact burning unbearably but left unable to look away.   
  
That’s what this love is to him.   
  
  
  
  
It’s three months later, they’ve been dating ever since, when Ritsu finally finds the gall in him to say it back.    
  
They’ve decided to meet up even in the middle of the snowfall, Masamune’s birthday only in a month or two to come, and Ritsu has more than just an anniversary gift. It’s a bit much for only three months but he really couldn’t care less. This love is thoughtful; it’s giving.    
  
Masamune greets him with a gentle kiss, butterflies fluttering in Ritsu’s stomach just like every other time. He can’t help but grin into it when he thinks about it all, how far they’ve come-- how much more they get to have with each other.    
  
They finally sit down, staring out at the frozen lake nearby and warming each other up with mere presence. Ritsu decides there’s no room for hesitation this time. 

  
_ There never was. _   
  
“Um, senpai.” He breathes, the cold air puffing from his lips, frozen like the space between them. Waiting. “I- I love you.”   
  
Of course he’s nervous, anyone would be. It doesn’t change the determination in his voice, unwavering and gentle. Simply as pure as his emotions. This is his love, after all.    
  
Masamune smiles at him again, kisses him again. They hold hands, matching rings Ritsu decided would be perfect for the occasion. There’s future days to come, to love.    
  
There’s future days to fill the universe.   
  
An eternal passion.   
  
And that’s all it is and all it ever has to be. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! your feedback is appreciated


End file.
